Un factor determinante
by Kokoriniwi
Summary: Saitama nunca prestó mucha importancia al extraño comportamiento que su discípulo presentaba para con él; sin embargo, luego de semanas de convivir con él, notó algo importante: Genos había perdido gran parte de su humanidad a temprana edad. Dicha situación, llevaría a formular una simple solución para ayudarlo a sentirse más tranquilo (o algo así). / NSFW - SAI(seme)GENOS(uke).


Dejó que un largo y casto suspiro escapara por medio de la pequeña abertura entre sus labios. Su mirada fija se reflejaba en la pulcritud de la losa sobre sus heladas manos. Yacía en la cocina hace no más de diez minutos y el brillo que desprendía la misma era alucinante. Mas su rostro no demostraba otra cosa que no fuese inconformidad. Las palabras de su maestro fueron claras, incluso más que sus palabras, cada una de sus facciones al hablar, el tono de voz que empleó, esa "seguridad" tan propia antes de ir por un aumento en su división.

Se sentía poco menos que un imbécil. No importa cuánto se esforzara por mejorar, independiente de cuanto creciera dentro del gremio de héroes; no era ni la décima parte de lo que "Sensei" era.

Sin darse cuenta, al tener los ojos cerrados y empuñar sus manos con tanta convicción, terminó por quebrar el inerte platillo. Y en ese momento, justo en esa situación, cuando creía que su mentalidad estaba dando frutos, lo escuchó. Sus flojos pasos, su pacífica respiración, el cabreado tono de su voz por lo que parecía ser, otro pésimo día.

Genos por primera vez en años sintió angustia. Por su mente divagaban distintas frases que "él" pudiese emplear para referirse a su negligencia, tratando con la mayor determinación posible eliminar todo rastro de evidencia alguna.

Tragó saliva, logrando notar el buen trabajo que el profesor había hecho al decir que "intentaría rehacer su vida lo más humana posible". Su pulso se descolocó unos segundos, recobrando la normalidad al retomar la actividad anterior, lavando el resto de cosas que quedaban ahí.

Escuchó la puerta, e intuitivamente cerró los ojos. Esperó un par de segundos y ahí estaba, su voz, anunciando su imponente presencia.

— **Estoy de regreso** — Saitama se acercó a un paso perezoso, examinando con la mirada lo fulgurante que se encontraba todo en ese lugar, soltando una muestra de su sincero asombro. — **Wow, ¡sorprendente trabajo, Genos!** — Dicho esto, pasó su cálida mano por los cabellos del mencionado, acariciándolo un momento antes de ir directo al refrigerador.

Lo que el héroe no consiguió notar fue la evidente reacción en el cuerpo del menor. Un ligero temblor que le recorrió todo el espinazo, manifestándose en el cambio de tonos de su rostro, logrando apenas emitir un "Gracias, Sensei".

Saitama nunca se demostraba muy pendiente de aquello que involucrase a Genos. Aún si esto no era del todo cierto, el androide al no sentirse muy importante dentro de su vida, apreciaba hasta la más mínima muestra de gratitud que éste pudiese darle.

Inspiró lo suficiente para poder relajarse, incrementando un tanto la velocidad de sus movimientos para así poder seguir el paso de su maestro y sentarse a su lado. Debían de ser las seis con treinta de la tarde, y, como acostumbraba, encendería el televisor.

Secó sus manos, sentándose frente a él en la pequeña mesita de centro. Abrió su portátil e intentó centrar su mirada en la pantalla del mismo. Últimamente intentaba evadir la plataforma virtual, después de leer tantos comentarios malintencionados sobre su maestro, le era casi inevitable sentir deseos de exterminar a la humanidad que él, con tanta seguridad, protegía.

Vagamente levantaba la mirada, quedándose pasmado al ver su rostro. Sus labios enrojecidos al tener contacto con el té verde, el vapor acariciando sus pálidas mejillas, esa tranquilidad impregnada en su esencia; su sola entidad era capaz de apaciguar hasta la tormenta más furiosa. Quizás, si no lo conociera como creía hacerlo, estaría celoso de su increíble poder. Pero en fondo pretendía entender por lo que pasaba, y también solía acarrear frustración por no ser "esa" persona que buscaba Saitama. Alguien fuerte, capaz de enfrentarlo en un combate extenso, una persona y/o humanoide que le hiciera sentir que todo ese tiempo entrenando no fue en vano.

Devolvió la mirada hasta la pantalla del ordenador, sin perder su sintonía con las frases triviales que el otro soltaba como simples comentarios respecto a las hazañas de otros héroes más cercanos a la población.

Por su mente circularon varias ideas, introduciéndolas en la casilla del buscador más apropiado acompañado de un temor resonante. Cada vez que leía un artículo referente a sus pensamientos, sentía aquel calor corporal quemarle por dentro, e instintivamente, tragaba saliva e inhalaba más de la cuenta. Tan creciente fue su forma de sobrellevar su actuar, que, al cabo de unos minutos, terminó por ignorar todo aquello que saliera de los labios del mayor.

No, lo que él quería no estaba bien. No tenía sentido darle más vueltas al asunto, sobre todo porque en primera instancia, él no era un humano. Levantó el entrecejo al rememorar las palabras de su maestro días atrás, ante esa especie de bestia. "Disculpa, pero yo no bateo para ese lado." Incluso antes de comenzar a lamentarse, una susurro a su oído le extrajo a la realidad.

— **Genos, ¿estás escuchándome?** — Demonios. Un torpe movimiento de sus manos cubriendo la pantalla fue lo único que logró hacer, seguido, volteó para toparse con esa insana cercanía del otro ahí, justo frente a su rostro. Sus pómulos se encendieron casi al instante, titubeando por esa respiración acariciando la porcelana de sus mejillas.

— **¡S-Sí, Sensei!** — Si antes se sentía un vestigio de la sombra de su maestro, ya no tenía derecho a ser nada semejante. Para su sorpresa, su mentira surgió efecto, y no parecía dudar de su palabra.—Hombre, pasas todo el día revisando esa cosa. ¿Han dicho algo interesante de mí?— Por la forma en que sonreía intentando mirar tras su hombro supo que había sido un error no destruir aquel artefacto antes de que decidiera preguntar. Negó con la cabeza, moviendo sus brazos en un intento de cerrar el dispositivo tras él, consiguiéndolo con éxito.

— **…Definitivamente no** — Murmuró apartándose del lugar, provocando cierta extrañeza en Saitama, quien lo siguió con la mirada durante un par de segundos. ¿Desde cuándo Genos se comportaba así? Se llevó una mano al mentón y comenzó a meditar sentado en el mismo lugar. El día en que se conocieron, él había dicho que no tenía más de 19 años, por lo que seguía considerándolo un adolescente inmaduro, no estando muy lejos de una buena definición de su carácter. ¿La pubertad tal vez? Perdió parte de su humanidad a muy temprana edad, podía ser un factor determinante.

Se llevó una mano a la nuca, bostezando con algo de jaqueca, no le gustaba darle demasiada importancia a nada en realidad. Respiró hondo y se levantó, aprovechando la instancia de que Genos iba en esa dirección. Era una buena acción de su parte ayudarlo con sus problemas hormonales; además, no perdería esa "oportunidad".

Rápidamente apoyó una de sus manos a un costado del rostro de Genos, conduciendo la otra desde su suave mejilla hasta la punta de su mentón, provocando un tenue escalofrío en el cyborg, obligando a que éste extendiera su cabeza hacia atrás, tanteando con sus metálicas manos la textura gélida de la pared. Sin meditar mucho la posible contra-reacción, dejó reposar su nuca en el espacio entre su hombro izquierdo y su cuello, ronroneando un gentil soplido, enviando su mano hasta el sector de su espalda baja, arrastrando su humanidad hasta el duro pero ligero cuerpo del menor.

El androide cerró los ojos firmemente, tratando de acompasar su agitada respiración. ¿Acaso su maestro estaba jugando con él? No podía entenderlo, estaba demasiado sofocado para querer entenderlo. Bajo ciertas circunstancias, creía que podría soportarlo, y que no sería capaz de nada imprudente, mas cuando una de las robustas piernas del mayor se interpuso entre las suyas, rozando parte del mecanismo (del cual estaba más que agradecido) que el doctor le había dotado, un lujurioso quejido decidió viajar hasta los oídos del mayor, provocando una ronca risa.

Saitama se abstuvo de preguntas innecesarias, acercándose hasta la oreja del menor. — **Entonces… Me habías dicho que dejaste de ser humano a los quince, ¿no**?— El aludido asintió sin tener autocontrol de su voz, temblando bajo el cuerpo contrario. — **Me imagino por ello que nunca has estado en una situación similar** — ¿A qué se debía ese cuestionario? Estaba comenzando a perder la razón, más que por sus palabras, por la forma en que decía cada una de ellas, tan melodiosas y resonantes. — **Creo que va siendo hora de que te enseñe otro tipo de cosas.** —

Incitando un tacto más próximo, movió la rodilla que tenía justo bajo el metálico miembro ajeno, deleitando su sentido auditivo con los armoniosos gemidos del cyborg, alcanzando tocar sus labios con los propios, ahogando dichos sonidos con sus agresivos besos demandantes. La diferencia de experiencia entre los dos era fácilmente palpable, por lo que la actitud de Genos ante los actos del héroe era bastante dócil, dejándose guiar por dicha experticia. Si podía detenerse a pensar, la forma en que movía su lengua, tan tímido y dispuesto a su dominio, le resultaba bastante codiciable.

Bajó la mano que reposaba a un costado del menor, examinando con ésta bajo la usual camiseta sin mangas, entrando en una débil encrucijada mental. Tiempo atrás había estado con una que otra mujer, nunca se interesó por los hombres, pero bajo su lógica, sabría por sus propios gustos qué sector priorizar; pero ahora que veía el cuerpo de Genos más de cerca, no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba. ¿Por dónde comenzar? Era una difícil decisión. Optó por acariciar con delicadeza en el sector de las caderas, muy cerca de uno de los reactores, entrelazando sus dedos con los cables de energía, sorprendiéndose de la reacción ajena. El rubio entrecerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo una segunda corriente de energía deambular por recónditos sectores de su cuerpo.

Agachó la cabeza jadeante, llevando sus manos a los hombros del mayor. — **S…Sense-** — Saitama no lo dejó terminar, puesto que siguió buscando puntos sensibles en su cuerpo, subiendo sus dedos por parte de la espina dorsal, bajo los soportes de sus brazos en su espalda, hasta alcanzar una zona de especial cuidado; los conductos cervicales. En ese momento, sintió como la temperatura del menor se elevó, lo suficiente para sentir un cambio notorio. Le prestó un poco más de dedicación, cada vez más deseoso al escuchar su nombre desde su boca.

El pecho del androide subía y bajaba siguiendo el ritmo de las caricias que su maestro le proporcionaba, descuidando el hecho de que las relaciones podían tener más de una etapa.

Y el preámbulo ya había finalizado.

La presión en el reactor de su espalda baja se intensificó, mordiéndose con fiereza la comisura inferior al momento en que su miembro fue envuelto en la mano del héroe. Tantas veces soñó con esa situación, teniendo la completa atención de su maestro Saitama, empleando oleadas de placer en su forjado cuerpo. Era tan cálido, tan excitante… Se sentía embriagado con el solo aroma de su cuerpo, y no entendía cómo era posible experimentar tal sensación. Deseaba pedir por más, anhelaba aumentar ese tacto, no obstante, cada vez que separaba los labios para decir algo, lo único que de estos salía eran cadenciosos gemidos entonando de una forma muy lasciva su nombre.

— **¡Sen…S-Sensei!—** La sonrisa en los labios del aludido se marcó con firmeza, besando los cables conductores al núcleo de este sobre su pecho, murmurando sobre ellos.

— **¿Ocurre algo malo?—** Por supuesto, la voz de Genos confirmó lo contrario, obligando al mayor a chistar la lengua. Ya no podía con ese mocoso, si seguía viéndolo retorcerse de placer y hablar de esa forma, no podría aguantar mucho tiempo más. — **…Ven aquí**. —

Guió ambos brazos hasta los muslos del rubio, levantando su cuerpo del suelo para apoyarlo contra su cadera y la pared. Los ojos del menor se impregnaron de asombro al mantener una cercanía con la erección de su mentor, sintiendo un punzante temor. ¿Su cuerpo sería capaz de aguantarlo? Las dudas se esfumaron tan pronto como surgieron, puesto que Saitama no quiso dar tregua, introduciendo su erección en aquella anillada entrada. Emitió un ronco jadeo, desconocía por completo cómo se sentiría estar dentro de su cuerpo, y el calor que emanaba era algo impresionante. Genos se aferró a torso del mayor, reposando el mentón en su cálido hombro. Su torso emitía pautados espasmos, mas cuando su maestro comenzó a moverse, tendió a arquear la espalda, tocando la muralla con su nuca.

Los movimientos eran rápidos e insensibles, buscando mayor profundidad a cada estocada que daba. Si el doctor había seguido un esquema completo del cuerpo humano, era momento de averiguarlo. La respiración del cyborg comenzó a acelerarse e instintivamente sus caderas comenzaron a moverse solas de arriba hacia abajo, perpetuando el vaivén placentero que su contrario le generaba con esa infinita fricción entre sus distintos organismos. Saitama, por supuesto, no dejó de arremeter contra su endeble cuerpo, hasta que claro, los tonos del supuesto "santo" se incrementaron.

— **S-Saita…** — Y como era propio a estas alturas del mencionado, decidió callar ese seductor sonido de raíz, adueñándose de esos adormecidos labios. Mordiéndolos con cuidado, pasando su lengua sobre estos, adentrándose en su cavidad bucal para conseguir hasta la última gota de su cordura.

Masajeando la metálica extensión advirtió lo próximo, sintiendo una dolorosa contracción alrededor de su propia erección, dando un par de embestidas más contra él para acabar en un celestial éxtasis. Ignoró el aceite derramado sobre su torso hasta después de salir del cyborg, viendo como perdía la fuerza de sus piernas y se arrastraba por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Un tic nervioso se acomodó en su ceja izquierda, negando con la cabeza la sensación que le producía el aceite sobre su vientre.

Genos apartó la mirada con un suave rubor sobre sus mejillas, presenciando de reojo como el mayor se agacha hasta donde estaba, acariciando nuevamente sus dorados cabellos. No iba a decírselo, pero por dentro se moría de felicidad cada vez que hacía ese sencillo gesto.

— **¿Necesitas ayuda para levantarte? Ya es hora de cenar** — El héroe extendió su mano, siendo rápidamente aceptada.

— **Sí, Sensei.** — Sonrió, intentando mantenerse de pie, entre temblores y constantes faltas de energía. Probablemente le costaría reponer su estado actual, pero eso no significaba que se sintiera del todo mal.

Tendría que tomar nota de eso, puesto que "Sensei" era bueno más que sólo en combates.


End file.
